She's not my teacher
by demetriaxo
Summary: Mitchie is like a breath of fresh air: she's beautiful, she understands me, she's funny, she's down to earth, but she's a teacher. Then again, not my teacher. So it doesn't matter.
1. Chapter 1

I was just about to head through the gates to work when I noticed a girl and boy sitting over on the grass, clearly deep in conversation. My curiosity got the better of me and soon enough I was walking towards them to get a better clue of what they were talking about. As I got closer I identified the boy to be one of my students but the girl was someone I did not recognise.

"Jennifer Aniston or Courtney Cox?"

"Definitely Jennifer." The girl stated.

"Really? I'd go Cox all the way." Austin, my students argued.

"No way! Blondes are always hotter than brunettes."

"Dude, you're brunette." Austin laughed.

"And? All blonde girls I see are hotter than me." The urge to see this girl was beginning to overwhelm me.

"That doesn't prove your point."

The girl was about to retaliate when I decided to approach the two.

"Um hi." I smiled.

"Wow. Evidence number 1, blonde..." She paused to point at me, "... and brunette." She pointed to herself.

"What's your point?" Austin asked, clearly not understanding and he wasn't the only one.

"The point is that I just proved blondes are hotter." She stood up and held her hand out to me "The names Alex." She smirked.

Her smirk was sending me absolutely crazy; this girl is the definition of cute. It's no secret that I'm a lesbian, well I don't actually know if any of my students know but I've never hidden it, so I have no reason to deny the issue of when I'm attracted to women.

As I shook her hand I opened my mouth to introduce myself but Austin beat me to it.

"And this is Miss Torres." Austin spoke.

"How does a dweeb like you know a girl like that and why are you calling her 'miss'" She questioned sending an adorable smile in my direction.

"Because Miss Torres..." he started, stressed the miss for effect "... happens to be my teacher."

"Oh, shit." She cursed.

"What's wrong?" I was very confused.

"Look, I'm sorry for bothering you. I assumed you were a lot younger than you are and I shouldn't have just been flirting with my brothers teacher." She apologised.

Wait, what?! Austin is her brother? Fuck, how old is she?

"Um it's okay, may I ask how old you are?"

"I just turned sixteen." She grimaced obviously embarrassed by her age.

"Looks like my older sister has a crush on my teacher." Austin teased as he tried to pinch her cheek.

"You little shit! You wanna fuck off." She warned as she tried her best to hit him. Luckily, for him, he was too fast and he darted away.

"Okay Austin, you can go inside now and wait for me." I waited until he'd left before I carried on speaking. "So what school do you go to?"

"Belgrade high." She breathed, obviously uncomfortable.

"Oh, that's a fine school." I refuse to be attracted to a girl nine years younger than me.

"Yeah, so can I like go?" She checked.

"Of course, I'll see you later." I beamed. Hoping that what I was saying would happen.

"Yeah, bye." She said, returning the happiness.

Okay so this is all I have so far is it alright? Review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews I wasn't expecting so many.

NickiMinajlover - I had made a mistake yes but I hadn't noticed so thank you for telling me:)

itsamahomiesthi - Um I'm from the UK so I set my stories from the rules here sorry:/ if you're confused by anything just tell me in your review and i'll explain but sixteen is the legal age for sex so once you're sixteen you can date people like much older in the UK.

I'm pretty sure I just made a complete and utter fool out of myself in front of Miss Torres. It's just she's a REALLY pretty girl and I'm guessing that she's so much older than me so I panicked. Austin, the dick, wasn't exactly helpful either.

"Hey Lex, how come you're so late?" My best friend Harper asked as I entered the classroom and sat beside her.

"Just a little late leaving the house." I explained.

Harper has been my best friend since pre-school and that will never change. She's a bit of a weirdo herself, with the clothes that she wears, so she never judges me; I haven't actually told her that I like girls yet but I'm pretty sure that she knows.

"Oh, was it Austin this time or you?" She chuckled, knowing that I blame my brother for everything.

"Obviously Austin." I scoffed joining the laughter, "Where's Miss Geller?"

"She's running late so the principal just came in and told us to wait quietly." Harper told me signaling to everyone in the room as she said 'us'.

"Since when do these students actually listen to teachers?"

"He's not just a teacher! He's the principal and he's very scary." Harper squealed.

I don't find Mr Boss scary in the slightest. I think he's a huge douche and that's the only opinion of him that I hold. His last name pisses me off as well like who's called 'mr boss' and works as a boss? Ugh.

"If you say so." I sighed.

Miss Geller didn't actually arrive until halfway through our 1st period so she missed our entire tutor session.

"Guys I'm so sorry that I'm late!" She exclaimed, running through the door. "I had something that I had to do and then the traffic was terrible!"

To be fair to the woman Miss Geller is my favourite teacher in the whole school. She's young, kind, helpful and the fact that she's nice to look at could have something to do with it.

"I still have shit to be dealing with so spend the rest of the class talking but if anyone asks, we were doing work." She warns and maybe that's another reason why I love her so much.

"Who's the girl?" Harper whispered.

"Wait, what?" I literally spat the water out that I'd just put in my mouth causing it to land all over the boy in front of me, "I'm so sorry."

"You bitch." He yelled and then he just ran out the room, I would have been offended but I knew that he was just saying that to look big and because he was embarrassed because I knew for a fact that he has a crush on me.

"See what you make me do Harper?" I scolded.

"Well sorry but now you can tell me who the girl is."

"I have no clue what you're chatting about." I lied.

"You have this glow and you're really happy today so I want to know who the girl is." I turned to look at the younger girl who didn't seem mad or disgusted so I decided to open up to her about it.

"I just met her this morning and that's why I was late but I know that I've got no chance with her." I stressed the 'no chance' and placed my head on the desk.

"You might." Harper reassured.

"She's like a lot older and she's Austin's teacher."

"When you say 'a lot older' are we talking in her fifties or just a bit older because I'm okay with you going after girls Lex but there's a limit!" I lifted my head to glare at her.

"Of course she's not fifty! She's like in her twenties and she's so hot and cute! I just wanted to pin her against the tree and..." I was going to continue but Harper cut me off.

"Woah! Ever heard of TMI?!"

"I was only going to say kiss her sheesh Harper. You and your over active imagination."

"Look, she's not your teacher so it's legal and you're sixteen so its still legal, give it a go because you never know how it might work out." Harper suggested.

"And what if I screw it up or make a complete tit of myself?" I asked.

"Well then you never have to see each other again but get to know her before you ask her out because you don't want to rush it."

"Alright then, thanks Harp."

Just a quick update for you, review telling me what you think or any ideas you may have:3


	3. Chapter 3

"Austin, what was that out there?" I demanded.

"What? With Alex?" He laughed taking a seat at his desk.

I went to sit on the desk in front of him before continuing, "Yes, why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Embarrass her like that." I scolded. I don't even know why I care so much, I don't even know the girl.

"Just some sibling rivalry what's the big deal?"

"That was just mean." I sighed.

"Has someone got a crush on Alex too?"

"I'm your teacher, not your sister; you can't talk to me like that. Shut up unless you want detention." I warned.

"Aww bit uptight. Hey, that's something you both have in common, you could help each other out." Then he was set off in hysterics but to be honest I didn't see why it was so funny.

"Right, detention after school."

"Is that so you can have longer to chat with Alex?" He teased.

I couldn't be bothered with the jokes any longer so I just got up and walked out the classroom leaving the annoying child behind.

...

"Sorry but your brother is in detention." I said to Alex as she arrived in the playground.

"Oh, shit. Now i cant... Fuck, sorry for my language. I mean... okay I'll stop." She was beginning to turn a bright shade of red.

"It's cool, what's the problem with the detention?"

"It's just I have to walk him to and from school and it's around a twenty minute walk. I don't really want to have to walk home just to have to come back." She explained.

"You can stay here if you want?" I asked.

"Are you sure that's okay?"

"Of course."

I guided Alex into the school and down to the teachers staff room. All the other teachers had gone home by now except for Mr Rogers who had agreed to do Austin's detention.

"Take a seat, do you want a drink?"

"Water, please." She smiled.

I got two glasses and filled them both with water and then took my seat beside Alex; handing her one of the glasses.

"So what's the idiot done now?" I could tell that his stupid behaviour was something she was used to.

"Just grilling me about you is all."

"Oh yeah, what was he saying?" She smirked. I don't know where her sudden confidence has come from because usually she's so shy.

"Just that I like you."

"Oh and does that happen to be true?" She questioned, still with the smirk plastered on her face.

"You're a bit young and I don't even know you."

"Age is but a number and we can get to know each other." She tried.

"We'll see how it goes." I smiled. There was no way that I could fight the initial attraction that I had but then at the same time I hadn't even known her a day.

"Cool, let's start off with friends?" She suggested.

"Yes, that's cool." I agreed.

"So friend, what is your favourite colour?"

"Definitely blue!" Alex beamed, "You?"

"It's black." I laughed.

"Oh very positive." She joked, "Whats your first name?"

"It's Mitchie." I told her.

"That's a very beautiful name." She winked.

"Friends... now, how many siblings do you have?"

"I have three. There's Austin and then I have twin sisters; Joey and Ramona."

I wasn't aware that Austin had three siblings. I should really learn to pay more attention in my students lives.

"Are you an only child?" Alex actually seemed so intent on my answers.

"No, I have two sisters; Maddison and Dallas."

"They're beautiful names. How old are they?"

"Maddison is eleven and Dallas is twenty five. Maddie actually goes to Belgrade High."

"No way, Maddie Torres! I actually know her, she's best friends with my sisters." Alex exclaimed.

"No way! I think I know who your sisters are actually and I didn't even realize they were Austin's siblings." I laughed.

"Yeah, Maddie's always round our house. You obviously don't pay much attention." Alex joked.

The banter and the chat was running between us so smoothly and it just felt natural. I could honestly see us working well together.

Is this chapter worse than the others? I'm not sure... review, and give me your opinion.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you pissed at me?" Austin asked; sorrow evident in his voice.

"No, you got me like an hour with Mitchie." I smiled.

"Someone has a crush." I pushed him slightly so that he fell off the pavement and glared at the much younger boy.

"That is annoying me though." I warned.

"What is?" He asked and for once he seemed completely oblivious.

"The constant mentioning of me possibly liking her; I've known her for one day so it's near impossible for me to be crushing on her. Mom doesn't know about me and I honestly don't want her to know and also, I don't think Mitchie likes it when you tease her." I vented as we approached the front door of our house.

"I'll shut up then, I'm sorry." He apologised pulling me into a quick hug.

Austin may be five years younger than me and an absolute pain in the ass but we are so close it's untrue.

"Same excuse?" I checked and his response was a simple nod of the head. My mom would literally kill Austin if she knew how many detentions he gets which is why I always cover for him.

"Where have you been?" My mom shouted the second we walked through the door.

"Sorry, we went to the park." I lied sending my mom the sweetest smile I could muster.

"Tea will be ready in about five minutes." She sighed. She used to argue with us and threaten to ground us if we weren't back but she soon learnt that it simply wouldn't work and gave up.

"Thanks mom." I kissed her on the cheek and then ran up to my sisters' room.

My mom can be strict sometimes but I don't care because apart from Austin and the girls she's all I've got. She does everything that she possibly can for all of us and gives us everything we could ever need.

"Oh my god guys I met Maddy's s-" I was quckly cut off by Ramona.

"Maddy came over for tea." She explained. I scanned the room and quickly located the young girl sitting on Joey's bed.

"Oh hi Maddy," I muttered; completely embarrassed.

"Hey." She laughed clearly enjoying my discomfort.

"Is someone a little excited to have met Mitchie?" Joey winked.

"Joey!" I whisper yelled trying to get her to shut up.

"Is your sister a lesbian?" Oh great this information is going to go straight to Mitch.

"Yes, didn't you know?" I swear if that girl didn't shut up soon.

"That's cool. So is Mitchie." Wait, what?!

"No way!" I exclaimed not even trying to hide my hopefulness.

"Why so happy? Not like you have a chance." Joey is such a bitch sometimes.

"Bite me!" I snapped before storming out and retreating back downstairs just in time for the dinner to be served.

"It looks good, mom." I took a seat at the table right beside Austin and started to tuck into my food.

I hope to god that Joey and Ramona don't bring it up in front of my mother.

"How was school today Lex?" Ramona asked.

To be fair to the girl I honestly don't think she was trying to bring up the older teacher she was just trying to make conversations.

"It was good thanks Ro. What about you?" I smiled.

"I had a nice day."

Ramona and Joey are literally complete opposites. Joey is more like Austin; disruptive, naughty and very conniving whereas Ramona is a little sweet heart.

"Alex I have to pop to work for a bit so I'm going to need you to walk Madison home." Please tell me that Mitchie is not at home.

Joey gave me a knowing look as I tried to swallow the lump in my throat. "Yeah that's fine, what about the others?"

"You won't be long they can just stay here."

About another half an hour had passed before Madison was ready to go and the little brats hadn't stopped teasing me.

"Maddy we're leaving." I shouted; my voice travelling up the stairs to their room.

…

"Do you fancy my sister?" She questioned as we walked along the pavement.

"I don't really know her. She's really beautiful and I'm not going to deny the fact that she intrigues me and I know that once I have spent longer with her then I most likely will but she's a lot older so I don't think anything will happen."

Madison gently nudged me and gave me a reassuring glance, "You never know. I'm sure she thinks the same about you, you're perfect."

"Thanks Mads."

My heart began to pound in my chest as Maddy ran ahead of me up to her front door. I was very tempted to run away but if it's her mom, she'd be offended so I forced myself to follow the girl.

"Madison, did you have a good time?" Yep, just my luck.

"Yes thanks and look who walked me back." Oh my god.

Mitchie looked past Madison and her beautiful eyes softened when they met mine.

"Hey Alex." She greeted.

"Hi." Maddy leaned towards her sister, whispering something in her ear, and then ran inside.

"So, you were really that excited to have met me?" She beamed. Okay, so next time I see Maddy she's dead!

"Maybe a little." I blushed; hiding my face in my hands.

"Well maybe I think that's a little cute." She whispered and that just made me blush even more.

She reached out and stroked my arm carefully, "See you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yep, when you walk Austin to school." And then she just walked off; leaving me alone.

Review?:')


	5. Chapter 5

It's been around a week since I first met Alex and I've enjoyed every single ounce of it. She visited me every single day at school and we literally just spoke about everything that had been happening. She ranted to me about teachers at her school that were annoying her and I did the same about the students that I teach. Austin's also become a lot easier to handle (he's always been one of my favourites) though he did use to be a right handful; I guess Alex has spoken to him.

I was just about to head for a shower when my phone began to buzz.

Alex: Hey :) want me to bring Joey and Ramona round to yours today so we can talk?x

I'd given my phone number to the younger girl the day before so that she could text me over the weekend.

Mitchie: That would be awesome! I'll just ask Madison x

I got up off my bed and ran down the corridor to my little sister's room.

"Mads, is it okay if Joey and Ramona come over today?" I asked her, putting on my best puppy dog face.

"Let me guess you want an excuse to spend time with Alex?" She guessed right away. I sat down sensing there was going to be a discussion.

"I'm not going to lie. I guess I have just got used to seeing her every day and we've become quite good friends in the week that I've known her." I explained.

"She's just so much younger than you Mitch. I know that you're just friends at the moment but I can tell that you find her attractive and that you will end up falling for her." My sister scolded and I couldn't argue because I knew what she was saying was spot on.

"It will be fine don't you worry. I'm not going to be doing anything with her when I've only known her a week."

"Yes but imagine how everyone is going to react. Alex's mom doesn't even know that she's a lesbian and considering your age that isn't going to make her too happy, mom is going to hit the roof and accuse you of all sorts and everyone else will have a field day as well." The poor girl seemed genuinely worried.

"Everything will be fine I promise."

"Just be careful and they can come." She smiled.

"Thanks, I love you. You're very smart for an eleven year old." I praised as I pulled her in for a big hug.

The hard part wasn't over yet, I still had to try and convince my mom that what was going on wasn't what it looked like.  
…

"Mommy," I said as I walked into the kitchen.

"What do you want?" She knows me too well.

"Joey and Ramona are coming over today." I informed her purposely leaving a huge part out.

"Is that it?" She almost laughed thinking that was all I wanted to speak to her about.

"And my friend too," I added.

"Mitch honey, you're twenty-five you don't have to ask me whether your friends can come over." This time she did laugh.

"It's Alex." This soon caught her attention.

"Alex Russo?" She questioned.

"Yeah, I've been speaking to her a lot lately and we've grown to be friends."

"Mitchie Torres, do you like this girl?!" She demanded.

"What? No mom that's crazy!" I tried to defend but I think she could see deep down that her suggesting that wasn't as crazy as it should have been.

"She's nine years younger than you, don't you find that strange?"

"She's way more mature then most of my other friends. I don't see the problem to be quite honest." I argued.

"Fine do whatever." She huffed.

I knew that I should have probably stayed down and tried to talk it through but I didn't want her to change her mind so I just left it. The second I got back upstairs I grabbed my phone.

Mitchie: My mom and Madison have agreed to it. I'm just gonna take a shower so you can head over in like half an hour okay?x

Alex: That's fine :) x  
…

By the time I was out washed and dressed, the half an hour was just about up. My timing was confirmed when I heard the doorbell. Not wanting my mom to answer it I raced down the stairs as quickly as I could.

"Hey guys, Madison is in her room." I told the two girls in front of me as I opened the door.

I waited until they'd disappeared up the stairs until I greeted Alex.

"Hey Lex," I beamed as I pulled her into a hug.

"Hey Mitch," She replied.

I grabbed her hand and dragged her in the direction that her sisters had gone but this time we stopped at my room instead. I felt tingles the second that our hands touched but I chose to just ignore it.

"Sit anywhere on the bed." I spoke as I sat down myself.

"The bed?" She winked. It always makes me laugh when she's rude around me. I think she knows and that's why she continues to go it.

"Shut up." I lightly smacked her arm but I still couldn't fight the smile that was sneaking its way onto my face.

"So what we going to do?" She asked.

Reviews? What did you think?:)


	6. Chapter 6

"I don't know, whatever you want to do." She smiled as she took a seat beside me.

"I guess we could just do some more talking?" I suggested.

"That's fine." I waited for Mitchie to get stretched out and comfortable and then laid down beside her; resting my head on her chest.

"So does it feel weird?" I asked.

"Does what feel weird?" I could tell that she was confused.

"Being friends with me? You know, because I'm so much younger?" I keep worrying that she'll get bored of me soon and drop me.

"No, you act so much older and I enjoy being around you." I turned to look into her eyes and she seemed genuine.

"Your question." I replied.

"How did you meet Harper?" Mitchie knew loads about my best friend because I'd spoken about her so much.

"It was when i moved to Belgrade. Moving up to 'big school' scared the shit out of me. I was worried that no one would like me and that no one would want to be around me. I met Harper in my first lesson and we just sort of clicked, she's been my best friend ever since." My face began to light up just talking about it.

"I really need to meet this girl," I nodded in agreement, "anyway your question."

"When did you realise you were a lesbian and how did people react?" This was something I always wondered when I met gay people.

"When I was in high school around year nine this new girl started; her name was Aby. She was like the definition of hot, she had piercings, long, pink hair, great personality and an all round good essence so I started hanging around with her. I was a bit of a slag back in those days and slept with loads of boys but I'd never been with a girl. I'd had sex with Aby within two weeks of knowing her and began to see her secretly. I knew then that I must have been gay. It was always just a chore when I shagged all those lads but when I fucked her it felt so good; it was obvious. Eventually, she got fed up of hiding us so I came out to my mom and then the school. No one at school really gave a shit tbh, there was a few twats who kept insults flying but that was it. My mom hated the idea at first, she tried to convince me that I was just confused and that I'd change my mind but I never did and soon she learnt to accept it. Aby went on later to fucking break my heart but she'll always be special because she taught me to embrace who I am." I saw a few tears escape her eyes and quickly swept them away with the pad of my thumb.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"It's cool, it's not your fault. Anyway it's my question now, right?" I could tell that she was trying to change the subject.

"Right." I confirmed.

"Okay, why haven't you told your mom that you're gay yet but you have told Austin, Joey and Ramona?" She questioned.

"My moms a bit more old fashioned and I'm scared that she's going to flip out. Austin has always been one of my best friends as well as my brother so I knew that he wouldn't care. I didn't even tell him; he guessed. Joey is a little prat but I love her and she's there for me. I sometimes talk to her about stuff and it just sort of slipped out, she was fine with it but she still found out by mistake. Then I had to tell Ramona because she's sensitive and would have been hurt if everyone knew except her besides I knew for a fact that she wouldn't mind. I guess the answer to your question is I knew that my siblings wouldn't care but I think that my mom is going to be very opinionated on the whole matter." I explained.

"I know that it's hard sweetie but you need to tell your mom before she finds out from someone else." I knew that Mitchie was right so I didn't fight it.

"I know and I will soon. It's my question now, where do you honestly see us going?" I can't deny the fact that I'm very curious about that question.

"I have an answer that I'm pretty sure will be right but it won't be for a while yet. Honestly I see us ending up together. I've only known you for a week but I can feel myself falling for you. Everything you do just makes me smile and whenever I'm away from you I long to be back there beside you or I long to talk to you. I know that we have a huge age gap as well but I just can't seem to see that as an issue right now because I like you so much. I never thought it was possible to like someone so much after knowing them for such a short time." She said. My heart literally fluttered with each word because I felt the same.

I didn't have any words to reply so I just turned my head to gaze into her eyes and connected our lips. It was short and sweet; we are just friends at the moment.

"I like that. Once we've known each other longer and we've gotten to know each other more; we can see how we feel." I couldn't wipe the great, cheesy grin off my face.

"Yep that's cool." Mitchie agreed.

I was finding it hard to even speak after the kiss. It was so much more than just sparks and it left me nearly speechless.

Review?:)


	7. Chapter 7

"What do you think I should do Harper?" I asked my best friend.

Currently, me and the red headed girl were sat up in my room. A month had passed since I kissed Mitchie and I felt like it was time to make a move.

"I'm not sure if a month is long enough." She sighed.

"How is it not long enough?" I'd learnt all there was to know about the girl in the five weeks that I'd known her.

"I don't know. You haven't even told your mom yet." She pointed out and she was right.

"I just don't want her to be disappointed in me and I don't want to tell her until I know it's necessary too." I admitted.

"And when will it be necessary." Harper questioned.

"When I have someone, when I have Mitchie." I figured that there was no point informing my mom if I didn't have any 'proof'.

"We should do a test." What?

"I'm confused. How will a test help?" Sometimes Harper makes no sense at all.

"I can ask you various questions about Mitchie and if you know the answers then you are ready." It was a pretty good idea.

"Okay, go ahead." Here goes nothing...

"What's her favourite colour?" Easy.

"It's black." I remember when she told me that.

_"God you have so much shit in your room." I laughed. _

_"How do I?" I was rummaging round Mitchie's desk while she laid on her bed and watched me._

_"I don't know. It's all just so black." I stated._

_"Yeah, black's my favourite colour." She said as if it were obvious._

_"Why though? It's so dark." I shuddered._

_"The first teddy bear I ever got was black. My dad gave it to me at the hospital the day he died." She whispered. I was immediately by her side, tracing circles on her back._

_"I'm so sorry." I apologised._

_"It's okay it was so long ago."_

"Okay what about her favourite food?" Harper asked her second question.

"Ham and pineapple pizza with gummy bears on top." I stated simply.

"What?" Harper asked as she struggled to stifle her laughter.

"Weird I know." She'd told me that once when she was suffering from severe period pains.

_"My belly is going to explode!" Mitchie moaned. _

_The older girl was clutching onto my blanket and writhing around on the sheet._

_"What do you need?" I asked, distressed because she was in pain._

_"Ham and pineapple pizza." I looked at her strangely, "it's my favourite food; it soothes me."_

_I headed for the door ready to get her pizza when she called out, "don't forget the gummy bears!" _

_"Gummy bears?" I questioned._

_"For the pizza, duh." I shook my head and carried on out the door._

"The girl you're crushing on is weird." Harper laughed.

"I know, next question." Believe it or not but Harper's plan was actually working.

"How many kids does she want?" We'd had this conversation just the other day.

"Two: a boy and a girl, in that order."

_"How can that woman have given birth to twelve kids?!" Me and Mitchie were curled up on her bed watching cheaper by the dozen. _

_"God knows I only want two." Mitchie said._

_"I don't mind how many I have as long as I definitely get at least one boy." I smiled._

_"I want a boy and a girl but I want the boy to come first so that he can protect his sister." That was so cute._

_"You have it all planned out, huh?" I beamed._

_"Yeah." She turned her attention back to the tv and I watched her gorgeous face._

"I'd ask you more but I think your answer is pretty straight forward. I'm going to leave now so that you can talk to your mom." Harper said.

I felt a lump form in my throat as she gave me a hug and walked out the door. I felt tears pour down my face as all the worst reactions played through my head. I didn't want my mom to hate me.

...

"Mom can I talk to you please?" I asked.

As she turned around I noticed that she had tears streaming down her face.

"What's wrong mom?" I was suddenly worried.

"Sit down." She said and as I sat down on one of the wooden chairs she sat in front of me, "I heard the whole conversation with Harper."

Shit, now she hates me. "I'm so sorry mommy please forgive me!" I pleaded.

My words caused more tears to fall down her face and I just broke down in the chair.

"I don't need to forgive you." She said.

"Please! I'm so sorry." I pleaded.

"No!" She shouted causing me to cower, "I'm sorry. What I meant was I don't need to forgive you because you've done nothing wrong."

I stopped crying for a minute and looked into her eyes, "what?"

"I don't care who you like baby. I can tell that you really care for her and that's all that matters. I don't care that she's a girl. Ramona and Joey and even Austin can give me grandchildren. You can too. I'm crying because I hate that you were too afraid to tell me. I could never be disappointed in you." I don't think I've ever been this thankful to have spoken with my mom.

"Oh my god. I'm so happy right now, I love you so much." I gushed; hugging my mom tightly.

"Who is this Mitchie girl anyway, is she from school?" Uh oh.

"Sort of but not my school and she's kind of older." I whispered almost hesitantly.

"Alex Russo! How much older?" My mom scolded.

"Like nine years." I rushed hoping she wouldn't hear.

"Nine years?! Alex that's a huge gap." She was taking it better than I thought.

"I know but I really like her and when I'm around her I can't tell that she's any older." I confessed.

"Is this the reason you've been so happy lately?" She asked.

"Yes." I admitted.

"Have you two had sex?" Oh my god!

"What? No! We kissed once and that was it! It wasn't even a full on kiss or anything it was just a peck." I rushed.

"Has she been here before?" I nodded, "While I was at work?" I nodded again, "Do the others know her?" She was referring to Austin, Ramona and Joey so I nodded, "do I know her?" For the last time I nodded, "who is she?"

"It's Mitchie Torres." Her face turned to one of confusion.

"As in Miss Torres, Austin's teacher." She seemed very puzzled now.

"The one and only." I laughed.

"I don't know if I like the sound of that." My mom fretted.

"I haven't even spoken to her yet and we're just friends at the moment but I really do like her so can you please support us?" I begged.

"If something does become of you I have to meet her, okay?" She said.

"You've already met her." Now it was my turn to be confused.

"As Austin's teacher, yes but not as your girlfriend. Do we have an agreement?" She asked again.

"Okay mom."

Review?:)


	8. Chapter 8

My nerves were rocketing so high as I stood outside Mitchie's house; trying to gain the courage to enter. After around five minutes I quickly knocked the door and her mom opened it.

"Hello Alex." She greeted.

"Hello Miss Torres." I smiled.

"Please, call me Connie." I gave her a grin and she stepped aside to let me in, "Mitchie is in her room."

I walked up the familiar steps and headed straight for her bedroom door. I didn't bother knocking, I just walked right in. I was immediately nervous at the sight of the girl.

"Alex, this is a surprise." She said the second I appeared.

"I need to talk to you." I sat beside her on the bed and began to shake.

"What is it?" She asked.

"It's time." I rushed.

I closed my eyes suddenly; afraid to see her reaction. I felt warm hands prying my own away and I looked up to see a confused Mitchie.

"Time for what?" She questioned.

I tried to reply but I couldn't physically speak. I knew exactly what I wanted to say, word for word, but my brain would not function.

"Alex, what's up?" I did the only thing that I could think of in this situation; I kissed her.

I, Alex Russo, am kissing Mitchie Torres; I. Can't. Believe. It. For a minute she just sat there and did nothing but soon enough she was reciprocating the kiss and all my nerves disappeared. Soon our sweet kiss turned to making out. I guess all these built up feelings were finally surfacing and it felt great. After minutes of enjoying each others lips Mitchie pulled away.

"I'm ready for us." I whispered.

"I really like you Alex, I do but I'm scared of what people will say. You're so much younger than me and I don't care but what if people say things. I reckon your mom will have a fit." She stressed.

I reached forward and laced our hands together, "I told my mom about you this morning and she's going to support us. All that she asks is that she can meet you as my girlfriend opposed to my brothers teacher. As for everyone else it doesn't matter what they think and if you're so worried about that then we can just keep it private. We can't fight these feelings!" I argued.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" She checked.

"I'm sure." The minute those two words escaped my mouth I was pulled in for another heart stopping kiss.

This time neither of us chose to break it. The kiss began to get heated and soon enough I was pushed back on the bed and Mitchie's perfect self was straddling my waist.

"You're so beautiful you know that?" I asked, causing myself to blush momentarily.

"Says you." She gently pecked my nose creating goosebumps all along my skin.

I laughed and then hooked my hand around her neck pulling her head down so that I could smash our lips back together.

My hands got tangled in her luscious, brown hair as hers began to roam down my sides. She'd just ventured underneath my top when we were interrupted.

"Do you girls want a dri-." Her mom began to ask before she spotted our current position.

In a haste to separate; I ended up on the floor and Mitchie landed on top of me. She quickly shot up and I climbed back on the bed.

"I can explain." Mitchie started but her mom was in no mood to hear excuses.

"Downstairs now! And you Alex." She yelled.

Damn, she is not happy.

...

Me and Alex have been sat in silence for the past five minutes. My mom hasn't uttered a word and I'm beginning to worry.

"Mom, I'm sorry." I apologised.

"I can't believe you." She shouted.

I don't get the big deal to be quite honest.

"I'm twenty-fucking five mom! You can't tell me who to date!" I argued.

"You live in my house young lady! I'm disgusted with your behaviour! How could you do this?!" She screamed.

She's actually starting to really frustrate me. I haven't even done anything wrong.

"In case you hadn't realised Alex is sixteen which means she's legal so I haven't done anything 'disgusting' mother! I like her and she likes me, why can't you just accept that?" I demanded; her face was reddening by the second.

"She's nine fucking years younger that's why it's disgusting. Are you forcing her?" I can't believe she had the cheek to accuse me of such things.

"What?! Of course she isn't." Alex defended. I love the fact that she can defend me from my own mother but I knew the second that she spoke my mom would turn on her.

"Did I fucking ask you barbie? No. So shut up and let the grown ups talk." She sneered.

"That's not okay." I was beginning to flip out and I knew that I had to get away, I grabbed Alex's hand and began to walk towards the door. Just before we left I turned back to the furious woman, "text me when you've grown the fuck up and learnt a bit of respect."

Me and Alex didn't utter a word until we'd been walking for around ten minutes, "Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah I'm cool. Your mom's right though." I heard sniffling and after glancing to my left I noticed that she was now crying.

"Don't listen to a word she said becasuse she couldn't be more wrong, where do you want to go?" I asked.

"We could go to mine." She suggested.

...

Theresa wasn't too happy about me popping round but after Alex explained the whole situation she seemed to soften. We were now both sat awkwardly on her bed.

"I hate this." I admitted.

"Hate what?" She shuffled around on the bed so that we were now facing each other; both sat cross-legged, my back to the wall, by the headboard, and her directly in front.

"You thinking that she was right to speak to you like that. I was the one who was skeptical about the whole thing earlier but you convinced me that we could work. Now it's my turn to convince you." I let myself fall back onto the bed, grabbing the girl by her waist, pulling her down with me so that she was now on top of me with her head resting on my chest. I began to pull my fingers through her hair soothingly.

"You are such a beautiful girl baby and so so mature. You're age doesn't faze me in the slightest because in the time that I've known you it's never once occurred to me that you're younger. You just act so old for your age and I love spending time with you! Don't let what she's said get you down." I gently kissed the top of Alex's head to express my adoration.

"Do you really mean that?" It broke my heart to hear the pure doubt lacing her words.

"Yes and I need you to believe it. Alex Carter Russo will you be my girlfriend?" I asked sweetly.

"I would be delighted Michelle Sonny Torres." She beamed.

With all the official stuff out of the way I decided that it was time for the fun. I captured Alex's lips in a loving, savoury embrace. The beauty who was once lying on my chest was now straddling my waist; slipping her hot tongue directly into my mouth. We began to battle for dominance but it didn't last long before we were interrupted for the second time that day.

"I hate to disrupt you but I'd quite like to speak to Mitchie." Theresa told Alex.

She was hesitant to leave me, afraid of what her mother might say, but I have her a nod and she knew that I'd be okay.

...

I was just heading upstairs to talk to Mitchie about her plans and where she was going to stay when I heard them talking. It sounded important and I didn't want to interrupt so I just stood by the door and listened. Maybe me being curious as to what the conversation entailed had a bit to do with me not making my presence clear but the hint of doubt about their relationship that filled my body soon disappeared when I heard the adorable and reassuring words that Mitchie was speaking to my daughter. That's why I'm sat here now, on Alex's bed, talking to her.

"I'm so sorry that you had to see that." She apologised but in all honesty I didn't care or mind. My baby girl is happy and Mitchie is the one who has made that happen so I'm not mad, I'm grateful.

"It's totally fine. I came up hear to talk to you about the ground rules but I'd just like to thank you first." I explained.

"Thank me?" She looked very confused.

"Yes, you've made Alex so happy and what you said to her was beautiful. I've decided that I'm definitely going to support this because I like you Mitchie." She seemed to soften with every word I said.

"Thankyou so much!" She beamed obviously happy that she could be with Alex.

"Now about the whole argument with your mother... I've decided that you can stay here until she comes to terms with it but you have to sleep in the spare room." She looked as though she was about to cry with happiness.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to be a pain!" Mitchie fretted.

"It's absolutely fine but there are some rules and I'd like Alex up here for that." She nodded in understanding, "ALEX!"

Within a minute my oldest child was in the doorway looking worried and scared.

"I'm going to support this Lex and Mitchie can stay here for a bit but there will be rules." She was charging at me the second I said she could stay here.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She repeated whilst kissing my face over and over.

"Now for the rules." I laughed once Alex had stopped and sat on Mitchie's lap, "The door has to stay open whenever you guys are in a room together, keep the kissing to a minimal, and don't have sex in the house, alright?" I questioned.

"The girls had blushes considerably after the mention of sex, "in the house? But we can in other places?" Alex asked confused.

"You're both girls with needs and I understand that if you want to then you will but just refrain from doing it in the house, okay?"

"Okay." They both agreed.

"I'll leave you two to it now." I got up and walked out making sure to leave the door open.

**Review?:')**


End file.
